It is believed that the concept of a compatible high-definition television system will be generally accepted before any radically new incompatible high-definition television service. New receiver and studio technology is on the horizon that will potentially provide for the home an even better quality NTSC display than that seen on today's television studio monitors. Certain new extended-definition systems such as MAC (multiplexed analog components) will likely be introduced soon in the United States through direct broadcast satellite. While such a system is not completely compatible, it is at least simply translatable to NTSC or RGB. In the long run, a plan must be made for the ultimate introduction of a new high definition television service that has both increased vertical resolution and wider aspect ratio. A signal format is needed for which both of these increases can be achieved compatibly with existing receivers. In accordance with the principles of the present invention a system is described that provides a signal format that achieves the aforementioned goals.